bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXlll
25 ~ s Winter started in shock. "You are gonna what?" "Help you escape. We are working against Lilly Matah to stop her from taking revenge on summoners." Hadaron said. Just then, the door opened and Lilly Matah entered. She seemed surprised that three of her council were in the cell as well. "What are you three doing here?" she asked suspiciously. "Just...inspiring our prisoner to give us the answers we need empress." Hadaron said without hesitation. She chuckled. "No need. I have the inspiration ready. The arena is ready." Matah said. "He cannot give you answers if he is in the arena." Rina said. "Not the boy. The blind one will fight." Chaos waved and grinned like a little boy at the mention of himself. The Rejected looked at him strangely. "No! He can't fight if he is blind!" Winter exclaimed. "He will. Unless you give me my answers." the empress said. "Come. Bring the blind one down to the arena. The boy will come with me." Hadaron and Zellha grabbed Chaos and dragged him down the corridor. Winter followed Lilly Matah to her viewing box. Chaos stood at the bottom in the middle of a large sand pit. Rejected sat in stands around the oit. "Release his opponents!" the empress commanded. Large gates opened on both sides of Chaos, who began to dig in his ear. Out of the gates came two massive beasts, twice the size of Chaos. They roared angrily. Chaos seemed to notice them now. "Oh hello! Can I help you?" Chaos asked. The beasts roared again. "Is that a no?" Winter sighed and put his head in his hands and wondered why Chaos was so....idiotic sometimes. Both beasts charged at Chaos. Chaos cocked his head to the side then abruptly thrust his hands to the sides towards the beasts. Gold chains shot out of his hands and lashed around the beasts' horns. He swung his arm above him and slammed one beast into the other. They got back up and charged at him side by side. Chaos jumped up on the beasts and lashed with the chains and urged the beasts on like horses. He jumped off and dismissed the chains as the beasts slammed their faces into the wall. They both collapsed. Lilly Matah started in surprise. Winter was just as surprised. "Impossible! Release the skeletons!" she yelled. A massive army of skeletons entered the pit and surrounded Chaos. "Hello!" Chaos said cheerfully. The skeletons responded by brandishing their swords. "Kill him!" Matah shouted. "No!" Winter shouted. "Yes!" Chaos said. Winter and Matah frowned. "Zor shresh jeran! Hishlaa-aru-kan jen shrush!" Chaos shouted. The air warped around him and wolves tumbled out. "Gri den kored!" The large pack of wolves attacked the skeleton army. The odds were 3 to 1 in favor of the skeletons. But they still were all defeated by the wolves and Chaos's energy. Chaos dismissed the wolves. "No, no, no! My champions! Destroy him!" Matah demanded. "What do you want to know?" Winter asked desperately. "How many summoners are out there?" "I don't know. Hundreds probably. Maybe thousands." Matah scowled. "Do all have powerful units?" "Yes." "Doru es bane kiv os steel!" Winter found himself unable to speak. No matter how hard he tried, he could not make any noise. The empress glared at Chaos. "Where are my champions?" she demanded. Five warriors entered the pit. All wore the same armor but they had different weapons, ranging from swords to axes. "Gouge out his eyes! He will die here!" Chaos offered no resistance as on of the warriors stabbed his eyes out with a spear. "Interesting sensation." Chaos said. Another warrior blindfolded him to stop the blood. Winter watched helplessly as the warriors surrounded Chaos. "They will attack at my command." Matah said. No! Winter thought and tackled the empress. He knocked her out of her chair and she whacked him with her staff. "How dare you! On second thought, you will die first!" Winter deflected her blasts of dark energy and she deflected his blasts of steel energy. "Kill the blind one!" she commanded. Winter rushed to the edge. And stopped, eyes wide. Chaos fought all five warriors with seemingly no effort. He ducked under their attacks and bashed them with his staff. "WHAT!" the empress exclaimed. As they watched, Chaos defeated a warrior with a concentrated blast of cosmic energy then another with his flaming stick. He lashed put with golden whips and tied two more up then slammed them into the ground. Literally. The two warriors were inside the ground. The last one Chaos summoned a battle axe and chopped him in half. "No!" Matah slammed her staff into Winter's head and he stumbled to the ground, dazed. "Guards! Get the boy." Winter watched as the door opened for Matah's guards to come in. Instead, Zellha, Rina, and Hadaron entered. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts